


It's just a F***ing Loop

by TheVelociraptorCactus



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, F/M, I have no clue what the relationships are going to end up being, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, Time Loop, but it's fixed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVelociraptorCactus/pseuds/TheVelociraptorCactus
Summary: The world ends in Hatchetfield with a meteor and a musical. But when our favorite cast wakes up, trapped in the same cycle of blue musical hell, what can they do?
Relationships: Bill & Paul Matthews, Charlotte & Ted (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals), Paul Matthews & Ted, Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins, Possible Charlotte/Ted (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 125





	1. In the tiny town of Hatchetfield

**Author's Note:**

> It's first fic time, yay! Please feel free to leave comments

Paul Matthews wakes up gasping for air that he feels like shouldn’t be there. His body doesn’t feel like his, his mind is too quiet. He racks his brain, searching for what last happened, what made his existence feel so wrong. The answer is right on the tip of his tongue, as suddenly the haze in his mind is lifted as he shoots out of bed. The meteor, the apocalypse, all his friends dying,  _ his _ death, Emma, Singing, bowing… darkness. And then he’s here, back in his bed, in his own skin,  _ alive _ again. The only question on his mind is how. How is he back here? Back in his bed, in his home? Is he still an alien? Were all his friends okay? Is Emma a- But Paul’s spiral of questions is interrupted as his alarm clock goes off, buzzing at him angrily. Paul takes a few deep breaths, trying his hardest not to hyperventilate. The familiar buzzer reminds him that if he is real, if he's truly here, then he might as well go to work. He needs his routine, some semblance of a schedule, anyway, even if the world has ended. He peels off his sweat-soaked pajamas and changes into his all too familiar suit. His breathing is still off, faster than normal. All he can do is mutter “okay” to himself, over and over, as he continues getting ready for his day that shouldn’t exist. 

* * *

The streets of Hatchetfield are full of people, but the normal kind, not the singing alien kind. Paul walks to work, okay-ing the whole way there to prevent a panic attack. His breathing stops for a moment when he sees the Greenpeace Girl, but she’s just talking to people, asking them to donate. Not singing. It reminds Paul that he can do this. The whole apocalypse was probably just a crazy dream. That’s it, just a dream. That’s what Paul thinks until he sees Bill right outside of the CCRP building. Bill looks normal. He’s wearing one of his classic plaid shirts, tie and khakis, with his hat on since they’re outside. The other man is looking around at people, eyeing them up in the way Paul supposes he’s doing as well. Upon seeing Bill, Paul is hit with an immediate wave of guilt, images of his best friend with a bullet in his head wash over him. His breathing gets faster and heavier as he sees the other man approach him, a strange look in his eyes. What Paul isn’t expecting is Bill to pull him into a crushing hug as he feels tears spill onto his shirt.

“I’m so, so sorry, Paul,” Bill says, crying into his shoulder.

“Uh, okay?” Paul replies, confused. Did Bill know? Was it not a dream? Bill pulled him out of the hug, but he kept his hands on Paul’s shoulders, looking his best friend in the eyes.

“Wait, do you remember?” Bill asked with slight desperation.

“D-do you mean the uh,” Paul took a deep, slightly confused breath, “the whole, musical apocalypse thing?”

“Yeah, that,” Bill says with a sigh of relief. “Oh my god Paul, we’re alive.”

“Y-yeah. We are.” He taps his hands against each other. “You mean that wasn’t all just a weird dream?”

“I don’t know, Paul. All I know is I… I died and then I was a singing alien? And then the weird show I was a part of ended, and then I woke up!”

Paul nods. “That’s what happened to me!”

“I can’t believe…” Bill trails off and pulls him into another tight hug, which Paul awkwardly reciprocates. He isn’t great with the whole “people and touching” thing, even if it is his best friend. The hug releases and the two look at each other again. They wordlessly walk into CCRP Technical, side by side, as if needing to confirm that the other is real.

* * *

The two run into Ted and Charlotte pretty quickly. The man and woman are waiting in the lobby looking freaked out, staying as close as they can to each other but far away from anyone else. By the look of relief Melissa gives Bill and Paul when they enter, the two men can assume that Charlotte and Ted already franticallyquestioned her. And she didn’t know or remember. Which freaks out Paul more because why is it only they remember? Do specific people remember and others think today is just a normal not impossible day? Paul taps his wrists harder together, and Bill notices because after being best friends with Paul Matthews for years, you tend to pick up on things. Bill wraps his arm around Paul’s shoulder and gives him a quick squeeze as they walk over to Ted and Charlotte. “Uh, hi you two,” Bill says in the best way he can greet the others in a time like this.

“Oh! Hi Bill, Paul.” Charlotte says with a smile and a wave, ever the cheerful woman they all know. Paul tries not to think of glowing blue intestines and threats of death. Ted just pulls Charlotte closer to him and away from the others, eyeing them distrustfully. 

“What’s today's date?” He asks. Paul’s about to answer, he has the date memorized always just in case it’s some special event he needs to be wary of, but Bill cuts him off.

“I guess it’s October 14th or something like that,” Bill answers, doing the math in his head. Paul nods because he’s close. The meteor hit the night of October 1st, and their strange bows were taken two weeks and a day later on October 16th. Ted’s eyes widened.

“You guys know. Melissa said it was October 1st!” He says rapidly. Paul’s head is spinning. That can’t be right because it’s already been the 1st. Unless they time traveled or something, but that's not possible. Then again, none of this should be possible… 

“You mean you two remember? A-about the whole apocalypse thing? And,” Paul pauses, his voice softens, “dying?” Charlotte lets out a sigh of relief, some of the tension in her shoulders dropping.

“Oh thank god.” She says, “I thought we were the only ones. And I’m so sorry you two, I didn’t mean too…”

“It’s ok, Charlotte.” Bill cuts her off before she decides to say what they know she will. “We all did some really stupid things we couldn’t control.”

“Oh, Bill!” Charlotte cries as she throws her arms around him. Forgiveness feels so strange to Paul, to all of them. Their crimes technically didn’t happen, and yet they all have memories of murder and death. Even if it was under the Hive's influence, it was still their actions.  _ His _ actions. Paul tries to block out memories of the kind nurse in the Clivesdale hospital who he snapped the neck of. Of Emma, whatever he might’ve done to her. He doesn’t remember after the bows, but god can he imagine… Ted notices Paul on the verge of a panic attack as he softly punches the taller man in the arm. 

“Hey,” the sleazeball says with an uncharacteristically soft smile, “Didn’t happen, doesn’t count, am I right?” Paul nods and takes a deep breath. He looks around at the others to ground himself back in well, this reality. He can’t imagine how weird they look right now. Charlotte is softly crying, but she seems happy. Ted looks just slightly less of an asshole than he normally is, he’s almost looking at the group fondly. Bill is looking around at the world with a look of wonder that only someone who’s left it can replicate. Paul guesses he looks on the verge of going insane, at least, more than normal. It's strange. Before all of this, he never really felt close to anyone, besides maybe Bill. Now it seems they all have each other in this madness. 

“So,” Charlotte says, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. “To work?”

“Yeah. Uh, do you guys um, maybe wanna meet up after work?” Paul asks, still unsure how to talk to people, even after going through the apocalypse with them. 

“I’d love that Paul.” Bill replies with a smile while Ted lets out a “hell yes,” and Charlotte nods happily. The four walk into the elevator of the CCRP building, together.

* * *

Paul has been waiting anxiously for his break all morning. Don’t get him wrong, he loves the normality of being back at work and being back on schedule, but the restlessness sets in. He has a plan. When his break comes, he’s going to Beanie’s as always. He doesn’t know what he’s doing from there, doesn’t know how to casually ask Emma,  _ hey do you remember the musical apocalypse that happened where we almost kissed and then I probably killed you _ ? But he stares at the clock anyway and gets up the moment it hits noon. Bill looks up at him from his seat, “Going to Beanie’s?” he asks.

“Yep,” Paul replies, tapping his wrists together again. Suddenly, as always, Ted appears from seemingly out of nowhere.

“You didn’t invite me?” He asks, but this time Paul can tell that it’s only with mock hurt. It might’ve been earlier, but he’s not good at understanding people.

“Hey, Ted,” Paul says with a genuine smile. That’s new. He’s still not used to this whole uh, friendship thing.

“Are you going to see Emma?” Bill asks after rolling his eyes at Ted. Ted makes a ‘latte hotte’ motion, simply for Paul’s embarrassment. Especially because Emma apparently isn't the Latte Hotte.

“Yeah…” Paul says, hoping it isn’t obvious he has no plan what to say. 

“Good luck.” Bill smiles at the taller man. 

“Thanks.” Paul’s really nervous. More than he probably should be, but then again, when isn't he. As he’s walking towards the elevator, he hears Ted call,

“Hope she remembers your order!” But they all know it isn’t about Paul’s simple black coffee. They all hope she remembers much more than that.

The walk to Beanie’s is so familiar and yet Paul is conscious of every step. Every step leads him closer to two futures and he doesn’t know what to do with either. In one, Emma doesn’t remember and he’s just the guy who orders black coffee every day, even though the coffee is shit. If she remembers, then she’s alive, and they made it for real somehow, but he’s her killer. Paul doesn’t know which one he would prefer. He mutters okay the entire way to the door, and then suddenly he’s there. Paul has always hated confrontation, he’s never been good at it. But he has to do this. He gathers every ounce of confidence in his body and opens the door to Beanie’s. The line isn’t that long and he waits patiently until suddenly he’s up at the counter, looking Emma in the eyes. “Paul.” She gasps, almost dropping the cup she’s pouring into.

“Emma.” Paul’s breathing speeds up. Emma flinches, and Paul knows exactly why. The last time she heard her name from his lips was when he started singing in the hospital. 

“You’re here. And, and human right?” She leans forward, a sudden look of determination in her eyes. “Sing, right now.” The first thing on Paul’s mind is when Professor Hidgen’s pointed the gun at them, so the beginning of Moana starts spilling out of his mouth. Badly.

“Oh thank god,” Emma says, ignoring the strange looks from the other customers.

“Emma, I- I normally would apologize but I doubt you want to hear me say…” Paul rubs his hands together with anxiety. 

“Yeah uh, thanks,” Emma says with a half-smile. She starts making a black coffee, making sure to check the pot before she pours. “I don’t get it though. All of y- all the infected bowed, and then I woke up, perfectly fine and normal. And everyone’s saying it’s October 1st again when it’s at least been two weeks!”

“Same! Bill, Ted, and Charlotte all remember, but no one else does!” Paul takes the cup from her. “We were actually planning on meeting up after work if, uh, you’d like to join.”

“Yeah, that’d be great." She smiles again. "Maybe we could figure out what the fuck is going on.” Paul hands her the money for his coffee.

“I have to get back to work.” He gives an awkward pair of finger guns and Emma just smiles and waves back. Paul turns around and heads back to CCRP. Maybe this reset wasn’t that bad.


	2. Take Me Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang gets together and talks. However, this second chance might not be what they think...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah an update. Thank you all so much for the support! I'm trying to get chapters out as soon as possible, but I have no frequent update schedule. 
> 
> Also little side note, I wanted to rewatch the show and I forced some of my family to watch it and they loved it.

The rest of the workday went by slowly because work always goes by slow when one has something they're looking forward to. Paul spent the day busy doing his statistical analysis, hoping if he got it done today, he wouldn’t need to go into Mr. Davidson’s office tomorrow. He never wants to go into that office again. But time still moves and the day still ends. Paul and his... friends? He guesses they’re his friends. Friends hang out together after work and go through apocalypses together, right? Anyway, Paul and his friends meet up in the CCRP lobby as the workday ends. “I hope you guys don’t mind, but I invited Emma as well,” Paul says, rubbing his hands together. “She also remembers the whole apocalypse thing, and-” Bill cuts him off before he can continue rambling.

“Of course it’s ok, Paul.” He says with a gentle smile.

“The more the merrier I always say!” Charlotte cheerfully chimes in. Ted just shrugs and shoots Paul an obnoxious wink. Paul genuinely smiles, not an I’m-just-trying-to-be-polite smile. It feels nice, being with them all. 

“Great! Uh… oh shit, I forgot to tell her to meet us anywhere.” Paul’s breathing gets a bit faster. Oh no, he messed it all up, and she’s going to hate him, and everyone’s going to hate him for not planning it, an-

“It’s ok, Paul. She’s probably still on shift at Beanie’s, we can just go there.” Bill shoots him a smile and Paul has never been more thankful to have Bill as his best friend. That’s a lie, he has been more thankful, is always thankful for Bill really, but that’s beside the point. 

“Okay. Okay! Let's do this.” Paul gives a weird thumbs up and a smile and the others smile back. He wonders if they all feel the same way he does about them. Maybe they were just as lonely as he was before all this. Maybe they like being friends. With that thought, Paul and his coworkers, _his friends_ , walk out of the CCRP building and to Beanie’s knowing whatever is going to happen, they’re going through it together.

They walk into the coffee shop right as Emma is taking off her apron. The white shirt, black shorts, and bow are so familiar, they’re the only clothes Paul has seen her in. “Oh hey, guys.” The barista says as she notices them. “I was wondering how all this would work. Like, we didn’t pick a meet up time and I don’t have any of your numbers.” Ted elbows Paul as she says that. Paul just looks at him with a slight confused glare, not picking up on whatever Ted is trying to tell him. 

“Yeah. We realized that too.” Paul nods awkwardly. He may finally be more social because of all of this but that doesn't mean he’s good at it. Emma just smiles at him as she leaves her spot behind the Beanie’s counter.

“So, where are we going?” She asks the group. Paul blanks because he really didn’t plan any of this. The excitement and strangeness of the day have distracted him. 

“A bar. Dear lord, do I need a drink.” Ted cuts in, thankfully before Paul can embarrass himself. Charlotte nods in agreement. Bill, however, shakes his head.

“Is a public place really where we want to go? People will think we’re insane or on drugs!” 

“Bill does have a point. We could do someone’s apartment, that’s more private.” Emma points out. 

“Well, I would suggest my place, but Sam might come home, and I’ve been trying to avoid him all day…” Charlotte adds, looking guilty. Ted puts an arm around her and pulls her closer to him, muttering something that Paul can’t hear, but it makes Charlotte look a bit better. That’s good. Paul knows Sam’s an asshole and he wishes Charlotte could see that as well. Maybe presumably getting killed by him will show her. Paul assumes that’s how she died at least. 

“I have a ton of whiskey and shit at my place,” Ted suggests.

“No offense, Ted, but without even seeing your apartment, I know it’s a mess,” Bill says. Emma lets out a snort at that and Paul chuckles. 

“We could go to my place. I think I have some wine and we could order take out.” Paul says, checking the Beanie’s clock. 

“Yeah, that sounds good. Mine’s full of boxes. I still haven’t finished unpacking everything into mine and I’ve lived in Hatchetfield for like, a year.” Emma chimes in. 

“So it’s settled then. Here, we can walk to it from here.” Pauls says. The others agree and they start walking to Paul’s apartment.

* * *

They order Chinese food and all have glasses of wine. They’re sitting in the main room of Paul’s apartment, talking. It starts simple, getting to know each other better over food. Talking about anything and everything like friends do. They learn about Emma’s time in Guatemala, Paul’s problems with various musicals over the years, Bill’s fun moments with Alice while she grew up. They learn about Ted’s wild college experience before going to CCRP and how Charlotte met Sam. But after they finish eating, they get to talking about what’s been on their minds. Emma’s the one who starts it. “So, uh, Bill…” She says as they finish throwing away their boxes and getting comfortable once again. “When you and Paul left for Alice, um… only Paul came back. You don’t have to say more than you don’t want to! I just…” Paul’s head flashes to images of the gun, of Bill’s lifeless body. How he failed to save his best friend.

“No, it’s ok. We all have questions.” He takes a deep breath. “By the time we got to the high school, Alice was already gone, and I didn’t let myself realize that until it was too late. I was too distracted by my grief to notice that they’d picked up the gun... and Paul was facing the other direction, he couldn’t stop them.” Bill’s looking toward the ground, but they all know they need to talk. They’re whole mindset seems to be ‘better to just get it out.’ He squeezes Paul’s leg as if to say, I know it’s not your fault.

“They tried to get me too, but General McNamara came and shot them. He knocked me out because he couldn't tell if I was one of them! He gave me his gun and watch, after he _chucked my iPhone_ , and told me about the escape chopper. He let me go back for you two though.” Paul adds.

“So that’s how you knew McNamara,” Emma says with a snap.

“Wait is that the asshole who killed me? Damn, you all were killed by like, your daughter or husband. I was killed by a fucking General!” Ted flaunts. “Wait, Paul, I just realized, why the hell did you come back to Hatchetfield if you guys got on the chopper?” Charlotte looks confused, clearly, her memories from being infected are hazy, just like all of theirs.

“Wait, the military got involved? Oh wow… Guess I died before the fun got started.” She’s trying to make light of the situation, and she even gets a few chuckles.

“Yeah, they made all this political commentary and stuff. Who knew aliens like politics?” Emma laughs. “Anyway, PEIP had arranged a chopper for the few survivors remaining to get the fuck out of Hatchetfield. However, the infected fucking intercepted the helicopter! So Paul, like some ninja, kicks the gun out of Zoey’s hand! But it crashed the helicopter and I wasn’t wearing a seatbelt, like an idiot,” she gives a meaningful look to Paul, “And so this piece of metal gets stuck in my leg and it hurts like Hell and I can’t move because duh. So I convinced him to go destroy the meteor ‘cause Hidgens and I figured it was all a hivemind and the whole ‘head kicking thing.’” 

“By the way, why did Hidgens lower the gates? Like, did the infected get him and then tied you guys up or…” This time both Charlotte and Bill look shocked and confused. The two glance at each other and mouth what? 

“Nah, Hidgens went crazy. Honestly not sure he wasn’t half infected or something.” Emma takes a large sip from her glance, grimacing at the memories.

“That’s a mood…” Paul mutters, remembering his experience at the Starlight Theatre. He takes a sip of his own wine.

“He did pitch this great idea for a musical while he tried to kill us. It was called Working Boys or some shit. It was gold.” Ted drains his glass. Paul grimaces at the thought of another new musical. 

“Uh, Charlotte! Not to be rude, but how exactly did Sam get out?” Paul asks, trying to change the subject. He hopes the ‘and how did you die’ part is implied.

“Sam sang this really sweet song, and, and I thought he died! But then he ended up tearing out my guts…” She looks embarrassed that she fell for it, but Paul gets how manipulative the Hive can be. “It was actually really awkward when I woke up because Sam was there. But he didn’t remember anything, I had to just say it was a weird dream. I thought it was too, until I ran into Ted.”

“I get that, Charlotte,” Bill says as he raises his glass toward her, “Alice is staying with me this week still because of all this. She didn’t seem to remember either, or at least didn’t tell me. Apparently, she doesn’t tell me a lot…” Paul thinks about the song Alice sang. He knows how much Bill cares about his daughter. He knows how much it hurt him to realize that his daughter cared just as much, even wanted to live with him, but they’d arrived too late to make that a reality. “Anyway, I told her she could spend tonight with Deb if she wanted. I wanted to see her happy again. Also didn’t want to try to go to Mama Mia! again.” He lets out a laugh and so do the others. The night is surprisingly nice for people talking about how they all died in the apocalypse. The group keeps talking, laughing, and drinking for a little. Paul really enjoys it, more than he thought he would. But as the saying goes, all good things must come to an end. An all too familiar storm starts picking up in the town. And suddenly, there’s a bright light and a crash that makes the apartment rumble. Paul panics and looks out the window, hoping, praying, it isn’t what he fears. But as the others crowd around the window, they all see it. A strange meteor has hit the Starlight Theatre.


	3. F**k you, Hatchetfield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A panic attack is had and plans are made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got this chapter out! I wanted to publish it sooner, but my school finally started online so I've been busy. Sorry it's short

“No. No no no nO NO!” Each no that comes out of Paul’s mouth increases his breath. This can’t- Why- How- His mind is racing as he goes into a full-on panic attack. He is vaguely aware of what’s going on around him with the others, but his head is too loud and so is his breath and _why is this happening_. He feels someone's hand on his back that kind of breaks through the cacophony of panic but fails. He flinches away. He starts to hear mumbles but they turn sinister in his mind, melodious. He has to get away. He has to get away. He can’t- He’s trying to breathe, trying to refocus himself, but it’s all too loud and it doesn’t make sense. Nothing makes sense. This was supposed to be their second chance. He hears more voices and he just wants to leave and then suddenly he sees Emma in front of him. 

“Hey…” She says and it finally cuts through all the noise in Paul’s head. It takes Paul a second to realize she’s sitting on the ground because he apparently is too. When did that happen? His breathing is still way too fast and he still just wants it to stop. He sees her look over her shoulder to someone standing over him. Oh god, are they going to kill him? Was this all a trap? Emma reaches out and puts her hand on Paul’s. He flinches but doesn’t pull away. “Can you tell me five things you can see? Please?” Emma’s voice is gentle. Paul nods and takes a deep breath.

“Uh, the floor. You,” He looks around at his surroundings, “The window.” He turns his head and sees his friends standing around him. “Bill. Ted, and uh, Charlotte.” Emma counts down on her fingers with each one.

“Good job, you even had one extra. Can you tell me four things you can touch?”

“Uh, the carpet. Your hand,” He feels Bill step closer. “Bill’s foot, and my suit.”

“Great,” She smiles at him and he gives a tentative smile back. “What are three things you can hear?”

“Your voice, police sirens? Wait, are they going to check out the meteor? Oh god is that how Sa-”

“Hey, hey. We can talk about that in a second,” Emma glances at the others. “One more thing you can hear?”

“My heartbeat.” Paul takes a deep breath. Emma hands him his wine glass.

“Two things you can taste?” She smiles. Paul takes a sip and forces himself to swallow.

“Wine and uh. The aftertaste of dinner, I guess.”

“Last one. One thing you can smell.”

“The wine.” Paul takes a final deep breath and centers himself. “Uh, thanks. H-how did you learn that?”

“Bill just told me,” Emma admits, almost guiltily, as she looks above Paul where Bill is presumably standing. Paul turns around and smiles at his best friend. He’s so grateful that Bill learned a bunch of strategies to help with anxiety when Paul was officially diagnosed with it. Bill smiles down at the usually taller man and Paul smiles back. The moment is however cut brief by Charlotte saying, 

“Ok, I’m going to call Sam now and tell him to get away from that _thing_ !” She pulls her phone up to her ear. “Sam, oh thank god. Sam, sweetie, you need to get away from the Starlight, it’s not safe.” She pauses for a moment, Sam answering, but Paul couldn't hear what he was saying. “No, Sam you need to trust me. I-I know we’ve had our problems, but please! It _really_ isn’t safe!” Another pause. “No, Sam! This isn’t about _cuddle night_!” Charlotte looks slightly hysterical, almost on the verge of tears. “Honey, y-you’re not gonna believe me, but you need to trust me! The meteor is dangerous!” Charlotte listens intently to the other end. “Sam, no, please don-” She lets down the phone, crying. Ted pulls her close to him, into a hug. Paul isn’t used to seeing Ted this emotional, but he does understand it. Charlotte pulls out of the hug and grabs the bottle of wine on the nearby coffee table. She takes a sip that is practically a chug. “Sam won’t listen to me.” She says with a sigh.

“Asshole,” Emma mutters and Paul, Bill, and Ted look at her in agreement. 

“So, what do we do now?” Paul asks awkwardly. “How do we…?”

“We get the _fuck_ out of Hatchetfield like we should’ve done from the beginning,” Ted says. Emma lifts her glass in his direction.

“Hell yes.” She agrees.

“But what about Alice? A-and the other citizens?” Bill cries. 

“I have an idea. _Fuck_ them.” Emma says, flipping the town off through the window. 

“She’s my _daughter_!” Bill almost shouts. 

“Ok, what about this. We grab the _uninfected_ people we care about,” Ted tries not to look at Charlotte while saying that, “And then we high tail it out of here.” Charlotte lets out another sob. 

“Okay. Okay.” Paul says. “We can do that. It works.” He mumbles a few more okays. Emma looks conflicted. 

“Should… Does Hidgens count?” She seems to not know the answer herself.

“Fuck no.” Ted says right as Paul says,

“Only if you want him too.” Emma lets out a sigh.

“Okay,” She says. Paul tries not to smile at her picking up on his habit.

“So, we grab Bill’s daughter and maybe the professor, and then we leave?” Charlotte asks after taking another sip and a deep breath.

“Sounds good to me,” Bill says. Paul nods and stands up. 

“If it all happens the same, we have time before a lot of people are infected, but we should get moving quickly.” He taps his wrists together some. He still feels uneasy about all of this, but it’s a different uneasy than his normal anxiety. The same uneasy he gets when thinking about musicals. He looks around, trying to find what’s causing it, but it feels like it’s all around him. Right at that moment, as they're all standing up and readying themselves to do this, Charlotte gets a phone call. 

“It’s… it’s from Sam.” She picks it up almost immediately. “Sam, honey?” She pulls it away from her ear, looking panicked. “He’s infected! Oh lord-” She cuts herself off as Sam responds. She immediately hangs up the phone, taking shallow breaths. “They know.”

“Hey, hey. Calm down.” Ted places a hand on her shoulder and she leans into his touch.

“What do you mean they know?” Bill asks.

“They know something’s up! That we know something!” Charlotte cries.

“Shit.” Emma bolts upright. “We need to fucking hurry then.” 

“I’m texting Alice right now!” Bill says quickly, furiously typing on his phone. He gets a surprisingly fast answer for a teenage girl supposedly on a date. “Ok, she’s at Lakeside Mall. We can take someone's car there, possibly swoop by Hidgens, and get out before the bridge is raised, but also before any of those _things_ get to us.” Paul and Emma nod.

“Wait, how are we going to fit everyone in a car? I’m all for breaking the law and all, but we might just have way too many people for a simple ‘one-person-sits-on-someone's-lap’.” Ted cuts in. Paul hadn’t thought about that, but Ted does have a point. They have what, seven, maybe eight people? And he doubts any of them have a minivan. Bill’s the only one with a kid, and Paul doubts he would go through all the hassle of getting a bigger car because of it. 

“Are we in a freaking horror movie?” Emma says, clearly exasperated at another issue.

“More like a horror musical,” Bill replies with a slight chuckle. Paul lets out a sigh at that. 

“Oh!” Charlotte speaks up. “I think I might… Sam has an RV that he uses when he goes camping with the precinct. He normally doesn’t like me using his things without asking, but I don’t really think I can ask now…”

“Charlotte, you are a lifesaver!” Bill happily cries. Ted leans over and tries to ‘casually’ kiss Charlotte on the cheek, but they both end up blushing at the affection.

“Okay. Bill and I can take my car to Lakeside Mall and pick up Alice. Uh, Charlotte, you probably need to go home and get the RV, and we all probably need to grab a few things before leaving. Forever.” Paul looks a little sad at that thought but he continues. “So we can get the stuff we need and Charlotte can pick us up?” He fidgets with his hands a bit.

“Sounds good to me. I’ll need a ride to my place though.” Emma starts grabbing her coat and purse.

"Okay!” Paul says with a thumbs ok. He mumbles a few more okays. They all grab their stuff and give each other one final look before heading out into Hatchet Field. Their last time in town before leaving for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let Ted be soft 2020
> 
> I have the full phone conversations typed, so if any of you are interested in reading them, they exist
> 
> Thanks for reading


	4. (No more) Family vacays Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some driving happens and some conversations are had

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive! Sorry about that, online school and writers block are a bad combination

Alice and her girlfriend Deb are waiting outside the mall when Paul and Bill pull up. It’s started to rain, but the two girls are using Deb’s flannel over their heads as makeshift protection. Paul stops the car and Alice opens the door, letting Deb get in first. Paul gives his best friend a slightly confused glance. He’s always known Bill’s dislike for his daughter’s girlfriend, so her getting in the car is strange. Maybe he’s dropping Deb off? Bill responds with an I'll-explain-later look. “Hi, Uncle Paul!” Alice says cheerfully. It makes Paul smile.  
“Uh, hi, Mr. Matthews.” Deb gives an awkward wave. Paul doesn’t really have an opinion on Deb. He met her when she and Alice first started getting serious. He had been over for one of their semi-monthly dinners together when Deb was also over. Paul gives a quick wave back and starts driving.   
“I’m sorry to interrupt you two, but an emergency came up.” Bill turns from the passenger seat to look at the two.  
“What is it?” Alice asks, worried, “Is it Mom? Did something happen to her?”  
“No, no, sweetie, it has nothing to do with your mother,” Bill says, trying to keep his dislike for the woman out of his voice. “What I’m about to tell you will sound crazy.”   
“Ok? Dad, what is it?” Alice shares a look with her Deb. Alice seems to be concerned.   
“You both probably think today is October 1st. For Uncle Paul and I, it’s supposed to be two weeks later. We’ve lived through all of this before. The meteor that just crashed into the Starlight, it carries this virus that turns people into musical alien zombies. I know it sounds bananas, but it’s true. I can prove it!” Bill looks at the girls in the back of the car, desperation on his face. Paul knows how much he cares about his daughter and how much he just wants her to trust him. “Like, I know that your mother has let Deb sleepover! And that Deb actually is a stoner, but we can talk about that later. And you’ve probably thought about getting off the bus to Clivesdale to spend more time with Deb. A-and you might possibly want to live with me!” Paul is thankful that he pulled up to a stop so he can put a hand on Bill’s shoulder. He’s not great at the whole reading emotions thing, but even he can tell his friend is upset.  
“Deep breaths,” Paul mutters as he lifts his hand and starts driving again. The girls are silent and he can’t turn and see their faces, but the quiet seems awkward.  
“Okay, Dad,” Alice says after a moment.  
“Okay? Really?” Bill is surprised.  
“I mean, you know stuff I know Alice hasn’t told you. Sorry about that by the way, Sir. And you seem serious, so…” Deb says. Paul hears Bill let out a touched sniffle.  
“Well, uh, good thing we got that cleared up because we’re here,” Paul says, pulling up into Bill’s driveway. Paul glances back at the girls, who share a look.  
“Oh, I didn’t tell you girls, sorry. I- Paul and I aren’t the only ones who remember. Some of our coworkers, Ted and Charlotte, you met them, Alice, at the Christmas party. But um them and one of the baristas from Beanie’s-”  
“Wait, is it the one Uncle Paul is head over heels about?” Alice cuts in as she and Deb snicker. Paul doesn’t like the way his face heats up at that. Bill laughs with the girls.  
“Yeah, it’s her,” he finishes laughing and continues with his explanation. “But we’re planning on leaving Hachetfield. Our coworker Charlotte has an RV and we’re packing our stuff. I wanted to get you two as well. Oh! Deb, I’m sorry we don’t have any of your belongings. Oh, goodness, I-”  
“Actually, Sir, Deb cuts him off, an embarrassed look on her face, “Ihavethingsstashedhere!”   
“I’m sorry, say that again?” Bill asks.  
“I have some stuff, only like, essentials, clothes, but I… my home isn’t great and Ally was nice enough to let me store things in your house just in case.” Deb looks like she’s expecting them to yell at her.  
“Oh, Deb. We- We’ll go into more detail later if you do want to go with us, but you’re always welcome at my home, even if Alice isn’t here.” Bill pauses, “We may not get along, but I’d be happy to give you a place to stay.” Deb looks like she’s about to cry. Paul is fidgeting. He doesn’t know what to do.  
“Th-thank you, Sir,” Deb says with a sniffle. Alice hugs her and Bill looks at the two with a soft smile.   
“Thanks for the ride, Paul,” He says, turning to the driver. “See you in the RV?”  
“Yep,” Paul says with a nod. He watches as the three leave the car and enter the house. He starts the drive home, anxiously making a list of things to pack.

Charlotte comes by Paul’s apartment about 30 minutes later, Ted already in the RV. They pick up Emma next, who tries not to make a big deal of taking the passenger seat next to Charlotte. Paul tries not to notice that that’s the only other seat with a seatbelt. Finally, they pick up Bill, Alice, and Deb. The ride isn’t as awkward as one would expect fleeing from the apocalypse would be. Charlotte, Ted, and Emma introduce themselves to Alice and Deb, and everyone explains a bit more in-depth about what had happened. When they get to Clivesdale, the conversation shifts to everyone making fun of it, even Alice. They’ve just gotten out of Clivesdale when Emma’s phone rings. She answers, warily, looking at the caller ID. “Hello?” she pauses. “Hell no.” Paul leans forward a bit, trying to hear the other end. The voice is loud enough, seemingly emphasizing every word.  
“Emma, please. I know it sounds like I’ve lost my mind, but I’ve lived through this day before! This is my second chance!” Paul recognizes the distinctive voice of Professor Hidgens immediately.   
“Yeah, and I have too. Including the part where you tried to fucking kill me!” Emma practically shouts. Paul looks around at the others, they’re all silent.  
“I was half infected after touching that blue shit! You can’t blame me for that!” Hidgens cries, just as dramatic as ever.  
“Maybe if you practiced accurate and safe science, you wouldn’t have made contact with it in the first place! I mean, you’re the fucking professor, you should know better! Or can I not blame you for that for some other bullshit reason?”  
“I…” Hidgens falls silent. He clearly doesn’t have a good defense. Emma lets out an angry sigh.  
“Bye, Professor Hidgens. Don’t call me again.”  
“Emma, wai-” But Emma hangs up before he can finish. She sets her phone in her lap, looking like she’s tempted to throw it. Paul leans back and tries to pretend he wasn't listening in. If Emma noticed, she doesn’t say anything.  
“So what the hell was that about?” Ted asks after a beat of silence.  
“Ted!” Charlotte exclaims at his impoliteness, even if it shouldn’t be a surprise anymore. Ted shoots her a defensive look.  
“No, it’s fine.” Emma sighs and rubs her face. “Hidgens called trying to get me to go to his stupid bunker. He remembers all the musical apocalypse bullshit too.”  
“He’s an asshole. Like, he tried to kill you, but it’s ok now? That’s just stupid.” Paul says.  
“Exactly!” Emma gestures in his direction. Paul smiles back. He likes her enthusiasm, even if it’s when she’s frustrated.   
“By the way, everyone,” Charlotte cuts into the beat of silence, “Where exactly are we going?” Paul hadn’t thought about that. They couldn’t drive forever. Oh god, where were they going? Paul’s only been outside Hatchetfield for vacation, and they couldn’t stay in a hotel. Hotels are expensive. He can feel his breathing getting quicker and he wants to stop but they’re fleeing to nowhere and oh god-   
“When PEIP took me to Clivesdale, they gave me a plot of land in Colorado for my pot farm,” Emma says with a snap of her fingers. Alice and Deb burst into laughter and Paul turns to see Bill’s look of horror? Shock? On his face. Ted chuckles and smirks, playfully elbowing Bill in the side.  
“That’s perfect,” Charlotte says. “Do you have an address for the GPS?”  
“Oh shit. No, sorry.”  
“Well, that’s fucking useless then, Emmily.” Ted butts in, exasperated.  
“It’s Emma and you know it, asshole,” Emma says, turning back to glare at him.  
“I could try and find a way to contact General McNamara,” Paul suggests.  
“And how’re you gonna do that? It’s not like you have his number or anything.” Ted says.  
“Ted, stop. You’re being mean.” Bill turns to look at Ted and then back to Paul. “I think it’s worth a shot to try something.” Paul gives with his slowly-becoming-trademark awkward thumbs up. He pulls out his phone and starts googling. General McNamara PEIP. No results. PEIP. Still nothing useful. General John McNamara United States military. Not the right one. PEIP US Army. Still, noth- A notification appears on his browser. Google would like to know your location. Paul knows that that's an important breakthrough. He allows Google to and keeps searching similar terms. Some part of him knows the others are watching him. He knows that he’s gone silent and is focusing rather intently, but that’s just what Paul does, he can’t help it. It doesn’t take long for the sound of a chopper to appear and start getting louder and louder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the ending was abrupt, I had to cut this chapter in half before it got too long


	5. Just Me and a few of my Peeps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans for the future are made and possibly achived

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, a month really did just fly by. Sorry about that, y'all.

A spotlight hits the RV, and the highway they’re on is thankfully empty enough for them to pull over. The others look around in a slight panic. Emma looks like she’s trying to keep a straight face, but she’s desperately clutching her seatbelt and looking around frantically. Her breathing is speeding up. “I-it’s ok everyone. I think that’s General McNamara.” Paul says, trying to calm them down, especially Emma. The chopper lands and a figure gets out. As the figure gets closer, Paul recognizes the face as the enthusiastically American general. 

“You fucking did it…” Ted murmurs, clearly surprised that Paul did something capable. The general knocks on the door of the RV and Paul stands up to open it.

“Paul Matthews, good to see you again.” General McNamara says. Paul puts his hand up in a hasty salute.

“Uh, you as well sir. I take it you remember everything as well?” Paul asks and puts his hand down.

“Yes, Paul. I was just on my way to prematurely stop the virus from the meteor spreading to any further civilization.”

“Oh. They’re uh just letting you do that with no proof?” Paul is surprised. How would- Isn’t the military all about not going on your own? Paul’s never been a part of the military but-

“I am one of the higher-ups and most experienced in all of PEIP, son,” McNamara says, as formal as ever.

“Ah. Ok. Ok.” Paul nods a few times, standing there awkwardly. He taps his wrists together a few times. Ted pokes his head out next to Paul.

“Hey, General McN-Murder,” Ted shoots him finger guns as a greeting, “We need the pot farm details Paul’s just too much of a shithead to actually get to the point.” Ted points at Paul. General McNamara lets out a slight chuckle before regaining his professional demeanor.

“Sorry about that, son. Once I’ve taken care of the meteor, I’ll find some way to make it up to you. However, I’m unaware what ‘pot farm’ you’re talking about.”

“Emma said that uh… Colonel Schaffer, that’s it, gave her the deed to land in Colorado for a pot farm.” Paul says before Ted can say or do anything else. Paul really doesn’t understand Ted.

“I’ll go check with my associates in the chopper. I’ll be back in a few.” McNamara walks away. While Paul and Ted head back into the RV to wait, Ted shoots Paul a look. Paul doesn’t understand what it means. 

“So?” Bill asks when they’re inside.

“He’s going to get the details and everything,” Ted says with an eye roll as he flops in a seat. Paul walks over to Emma, who is looking more like, well him, than any person with confidence should. He puts a hand on the back of her seat, which causes her to jump slightly. Emma whips her head in his direction, but immediately calms down when she sees who it is. 

“Oh, uh, hey.” She says with a slight wave and an uncertain smile.

“Hey,” Paul responds, tappings his wrists together. “Are you doing alright?”

“Just fucking peachy.” She sarcastically chuckles. “It’s just, I know that the chopper isn’t full of infected or anything. They wouldn’t’ve even had time to get to it! I’m just overreacting.” Paul notices that she’s harshly rubbing the spot on her thigh where the bar was stuck.

“Well, just because it doesn’t make sense doesn’t mean it can’t bother you,” Paul says. His entire life could be boiled down to worrying about things that don’t really make sense. “And I don’t think it doesn’t make sense, if that changes anything.” Emma gives him a soft smile as she visibly relaxes a little. Paul tries to not acknowledge the heat in his cheeks. He loves her smile.

“Thanks.” Emma says, “But I’ll feel a hell of a lot better when we’re in Colorado.”

“Me too.” He smiles back. “I’m sorry, by the way. For lea-” He’s cut off by a harsh knocking on the RV door. Paul opens the door, Ted close behind.

“While I couldn’t find the exact deed Colonel Schaffer gave, I do have the address of a PEIP owned plot in Colorado that should work just as well.” General McNamara says, handing Paul a slip of paper with the address written on it.

“Thank you so much, sir,” Paul says.

“You’re welcome, Paul,” The General says with a nod.

“Hey, there are other people here too!” Ted butts in.

“I know, Ted,” McNamara replies, clearly tired. “Now, if that’s everything, I need to be on my way to Hatchetfield, I have soldiers waiting.”

“Of course, General McNamara. And really, thank you.” Paul smiles. The General nods at him and walks back to his chopper. Paul and Ted both watch it take off into the sky, Paul extra careful to hold the paper in his hand tight.

“Well, c’mon. We should get going.” Ted says, patting Paul roughly on the back as he walks back into the RV. Paul follows. He walks up to Charlotte and hands her the paper.

“Here you go, Charlotte. It has the address to a plot of land in Colorado.”

“Oh, thank you, Paul!” Charlotte smiles at him and starts to plug the address into the GPS. Paul sits down and Charlotte pulls back onto the road. They fall back into easy conversation. They make plans for driving and sleeping shifts and talk about what they’ll do in Colorado. Paul looks around and feels, for practically the first time in his life, that he fits right in with their ragtag crew.

* * *

There’s a house waiting for them in Colorado. They’d been driving for a day straight, only stopping to get food, gas, or when no one was awake enough to drive. Paul checks the mailbox, and sure enough, there’s a deed to the land under his name. The group takes some time to look around the house. “Uh, there’s only three bedrooms and a lot more than three of us.” Bill points out as they check out everything.

“Looks like we’ll have to split then. Or have some people sleep on the couch…” Paul uncomfortably states. He hates working out sleeping arrangements, always has, even when he was a kid at a sleepover. He’s also only been to a sleepover with one person and that was Bill, and he doubts Bill would want to share a room with him now.

“What about Charlotte and I take one room,” Ted suggests, slinging an arm around her and pulling her closer to him.

“Oh! That’s smart Ted.” Charlotte blushes and looks away from him.

“I doubt you want Deb and I alone in a room together, Dad.” Alice chuckles.

“You’re darn right about that.” Bill stares down Deb. He’s warmed to her, but not that much.

“I can always take the couch,” Deb says softly with a shrug.

“Oh, no. I’ll take the couch.” Emma cuts in. “There’s no way I’m letting a kid do it. Besides, I’m used to it.”

“I’m 18,” Deb mutters.

“Emma, you don’t have to do that. I can take the couch.” Paul says, tapping his wrists together. 

“No, it’s fine. You’re too lanky anyway.” Emma shrugs off his request. Everyone laughs at that, even Paul.

“Ok. Ok. But if you get uncomfortable, just let me know.” He knows that Emma can be incredibly stubborn, and he doesn’t want to fight over this. But they still need to figure out Bill, Alice, and Deb’s rooms. “Wait give me one second.” He takes off and looks through the various closets throughout the house. If PEIP wanted to house lots of people here… Aha! He pulls out an air mattress bag triumphantly. “I can sleep on this in the office and then you three can split the last two rooms.”

“Thanks, Paul.” Bill smiles at his friend’s resourcefulness.

“Uh, would it be ok if I took the room with the single bed?” Deb asks with little confidence.

“Of course, Deb. Alice, sweetie, are you fine sharing a room with me?”

“Sure, Dad. Just like old times.” Alice says with a laugh. They all head off to their separate sleeping spaces to make it feel like home.

Colorado isn’t that bad. They spend a day checking out the town and scoping out their neighbors. Emma fills out all the paperwork to request a license over the next few days. They do meet their neighbors, they’re nice. They ask a lot of questions, but thankfully the group came up with a lie later that first night. Ted and Charlotte, Paul and Emma, and Bill had all been neighbors in their old town. However, a freak fire sadly burned down all three of their houses. So they moved to Colorado with Bill’s daughter, Alice, and Ted and Charlotte’s daughter, Deb, who looked surprisingly like the two. The story was believable enough that no one questioned it. Charlotte and Ted look for jobs. The rest of them help Emma prepare the farm. It’s nice. Peaceful. Ted and Charlotte both end up actually getting jobs. Charlotte works at customer support at some tech company and Ted becomes a used car salesman. They’re almost what one could call happy. Until about a little over a week in when they’re watching the news. “Strange musical riots have broken out over the midwest and the east coast. This trend has been slowly spreading, though what started as peaceful groups have turned into mobs, taking cities by storm. More at 10:00” Everyone freezes. Paul drops the plate he had been washing. The only noise or movement throughout the entire house is the TV.

“Well fuck,” Ted says, breaking the spell.

“I thought that leaving would’ve… since we were…” Paul’s mind is swirling a mile a minute. 

“McNamara failed again,” Emma says, eyes wide with shock. 

And suddenly their domestic peace is over. They’re constantly watching the news and checking their phones for updates. Conversations that should be about enrolling Deb and Alice into the new high school are suddenly about supplies and escape roots. Talking about licensing is no longer about the farm, but maybe getting a gun or two to be safe. Everyone is tense. They’ve been in Colorado for two weeks. Their sleep schedules are wildly thrown off due to stress, though they all pretend they’re sleeping fine. It’s one of these nights where Paul is tossing and turning, trying to just get his mind to  _ shut up _ when he hears a knock at his door. He opens it to see Emma standing there, bags under her eyes. He silently steps back from the door so she can enter his makeshift bedroom.

“Couldn’t sleep?” He quietly asks, sitting on his air mattress.

“Yeah…” Emma sits down next to him. “It’s just, I thought this was it. That by some fucking miracle we got a second chance. But clearly, God hates us.” She starts shaking. Paul slowly wraps an am around her and tentatively pulls her closer to him. Emma leans into the touch. 

“I get it though. It feels kinda like the universe is just pulling one huge prank on all of us.” Paul commiserates. Emma lets out a small laugh. 

“Yeah, like at any moment some guy with a camera will come out of the closet and reveal that this was all for some shitty new show.”

“Hopefully not a musical one.” They both laugh at that one. But the laughter is short lived. There’s too much on both of their minds. “I wanted to apologize, by the way. For just leaving you alone and injured.”

“It’s fine, Paul. You did what you had to do.”

“But it’s not! Y-you could’ve died, or gotten infected, and I wouldn’t have been there to help you!” Paul’s anxiety is ramping up.

“Paul,” Emma takes his face in her hands. “I survived. I made it out. And I’m here now, with you. We’re ok.”

“Ok.” He takes a few deep breaths. "Ok."

“Ok.” She says, smiling at him. He smiles back. He realizes how close their faces are. But the moment is cut off when Emma lets out a yawn. They both chuckle and look away.

“We should probably get some sleep,” Emma says.

“Yeah. Uh, do you want to stay here for the night?” Paul asks, awkward as ever. Emma wiggles her eyebrows at him with a smirk. Paul blushes and looks away.

“But I actually wouldn’t mind that.” She says softly.

“Ok.” He lies back down on the air mattress. Emma curls up next to him, leaning her head on his chest. Paul appreciates the warmth and weight of another human being. And if you’d told him a month ago that it’d be the cute barista from Beanie’s, he wouldn't have believed you. But now, here he was. All it took was technically not surviving the apocalypse. 

“Hey, Paul?”

“Yeah?” He responds sleepily.

“Promise me that you’ll stay with me no matter what?” She sounds so small, so scared.

“Of course.” He puts his arm around her and drifts off to sleep.

* * *

Paul wakes up at the ringing of an alarm. He groggily opens his eyes. His bed feels too small. The moment he sees his surroundings, he shoots out of the bed. He’s all alone, back in his apartments Hatchetfield.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	6. What we Wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul is back in Hatchetfield and he doesn't want to be alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the comments they make my day! I'm gonna try to respond to all of them* on this chapter
> 
> *I cannot promise I actually will sorry

_This has to be a dream, it has to be._ Paul slowly gets out of his bed and feels the cold, harsh ground of his apartment under his feet. _This can’t be real. We escaped._ His mind is in a haze, but he shuts off the alarm on his phone. He lets his phone sit in his hand, the glow the only thing illuminating the room. He takes a deep breath. He needs to talk to someone. He slowly opens his phone and clicks on Bill’s contact, one of the only contacts on his phone. He makes the call and puts it on speaker. He waits, his breath starting to speed up. He’s about to go to voicemail when Bill finally picks up.

“Paul, it’s too early for this. If you wanted to talk, just go into my room and wake me up.” Bill says, groggily.

“Bill, look around you. Wher- Where are you?” What if Paul’s the only one? At least he knows Bill remembers Colorado.

“We’re in Hatchetfield.” Bill is suddenly a lot more awake.

“Yeah… We are…” Paul confirms quietly. 

“I thought we escaped!” Bill cries.

“I did too.” Paul feels like he might cry.

“Do you know if the others…”

“No clue.” Paul hears the sound of Bill getting up from the other end of the line. He hears walking and then the sound of a door opening.

“Alice is here,” Bill says softly. “I don’t know if she’ll remember, but she's here.”

“Th-that’s good. That’s good.” Paul says, trying to calm himself down.

“Do you think the others-”

“I don’t know, Bill.” Paul cuts him off. He doesn’t want to think about them. With his luck and karma, this is just his own personal hell and everyone else is safe and back in Colorado. Or the meteor never hit! Maybe this was all just a dream. He hopes it’s all just a dream.

“Okay, Paul, okay,” Bill pauses. “Do you want to come over?”

“Sure,” Paul says, both for himself and Bill.

“Great.” Paul can hear the other man audibly relax. “See you in a few then?”

“Yep. By the way, want me to bring anything?”

“No, not that I can think of.”

“Okay. I’ll see you soon, Bill.” Paul hangs up the phone practically immediately. He hates that pause of silence when he doesn’t know if he should hang up or not, so he tends to just hang up as soon as possible. Some people say it’s rude, but Paul knows Bill is used to it by now. He glances at his suit waiting where he put it “last night”. The familiarity is tempting, but so is comfort. He grabs his comfiest sweatshirt and throws them on. He grabs his keys and heads over to Bill’s house. 

* * *

The two sit in silence on Bill’s couch for a while. Paul has so many words and thoughts in his head and trying to speak is like trying to put them into a funnel. He ends up deciding not to voice any of his concerns.

“Sh-Should we wake up Alice?” Paul asks quietly.

“No, no. Let her sleep in. It’s a weekend anyway.” Bill responds with a slight shake of his head.

“Kind of messed up that they make us work on Saturdays,” Paul adds with a snort. Bill chuckles as well, a kind booming sound that Paul has grown so fond of.

“Not that I’m personally complaining, but,” Paul’s laughing too at this point and his comment has made Bill start clutching his chest guffawing. It might be shock, it might be exhaustion, but cracking up together feels nice. And Paul’s not going to act like he’s above self-deprecating humor. Most of his humor is self-deprecating, and one could worry that the only way he could perceive himself as funny is by insulting himself, but he’s never been one for self psychoanalysis. Their laughter dies down eventually and they both just turn and look at each other. Bill has a look of sorrow in his eyes and a sad smile to match. Paul has a feeling his own face is doing the same.

“Do you think it’s our fault?” Bill quietly asks.

“What?”

“All of this.” Bill gestures around. “Do you think it’s some kind of punishment?” Paul just stares at his friend for a second.

“No. Because if it was, why would you be here? I think you’re the nicest guy in all of Hatchetfield.” Paul means every word. Bill blushes at the compliment.

“Thanks, Paul. You’re not so bad yourself,” Bill says with a slight smile. There’s a moment of silence between the two.

“I’m gonna go make breakfast.” Paul declares and stands up.

“What? No, you don’t have to-” Bill stands up and starts to protest but Paul cuts him off.

“Nope. I’m going to make pancakes for you, Alice, and I, and then we’re going to watch a _non-musical_ movie. And then we can deal with all of this shit.”

“Okay.” Bill smiles.

“Okay.” Paul smiles back.

The pancakes are done and waiting by the time Alice gets up. She rushes down the stairs frantically, sliding on the hardwood floor into the kitchen.

“What’s going on?” She asks, panic in her eyes.

“Oh thank god, you remember,” Bill says with relief. Alice’s eyes land on her father and Paul can see her tears about to spill over.

“Yeah. All of it. God, I killed you.” She cries. Bill rushes over to his daughter and pulls her into a tight hug.

“No, Alice, sweetie, that wasn’t you,” He reassures.

“But-” she sobs.

“No,” Bill pulls her back but keeps his hands on her shoulders. He stares into her eyes with kindness and determination. “That wasn’t you. None of us were responsible for our actions, not you or I, not Deb, not Uncle Paul, no one.”

“Ok. I love you, Dad.” Alice sniffles, brushing away the tears that still escape. She pulls her dad into a tight hug.

“Now c’mon, Paul made pancakes,” Bill says after a beat as he turns the two of them further into the kitchen towards the plate. Paul has been sitting at the table, watching the two of them while sipping a mug of coffee.

“Hi, Uncle Paul,” Alice says with a slight blush of embarrassment.

“Hey, Ally.” Paul greets with a smile and a nod. Alice grabs a plate and sits down at the table, digging into her breakfast.

“Man, I missed these,” she says, mouth full.

“Thanks,” Paul grins. He’s missed making food for Bill and Alice if he’s being honest. He just felt like he wasn’t needed as Alice grew older. But now, he sees that he never should’ve let himself drift away from her, and even from Bill a little. 

“Paul?” He hears Bill ask, tearing him from his thoughts.

“What? Sorry, I kinda zoned out.” Paul admits.

“Alice asked what our plan was now that we’re back _here_.”

“Oh! Well, for now, I was thinking just to watch a movie, readjust. Then find the others and see if they still remember. And then… I was thinking we could then try to blow up the meteor.” Paul proposes. “Maybe us getting rid of it before it infects everyone will end all of this.”

“That’s smart, Paul. I like it,” Bill reassures.

“Me too.” Alice agrees, wolfing down a second helping of pancakes.

“Okay, good. I’m uh, glad we all agree. So, what’re we watching? No musicals!” Paul says with a smile. His last comment causes Bill and Alice to laugh and he smiles wider. Maybe this _second_ second chance wasn’t so bad. He hopes so, at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had my friend edit this and the entire time he was talking about the sexual tension between Bill and Paul because apparently that's there


End file.
